Kristins Geheimnis
by YuryJulian
Summary: Etwas stimmt nicht und jeder will es wissen.


Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an der Serie seaQuest DSV und ihren Charakteren gehören nicht mir. Mit dem Schreiben dieser Geschichte verdiene ich kein Geld!

_Für Kiddo, die ich mit dieser kleinen Story überraschen will und der ich doch ein klein wenig mal entgegen kommen möchte bei einem Wunsch, den sie hat und der sonst unbefriedigt bleiben würde. Ich hoffe du hast deinen Spaß! _

Season: I

Genre: General

Rating: none

Characters: Captain Bridger, Lt. Ben Krieg, Lucas Wolenczak, Dr. Kristin Westphalen, Chief Crocker

Autor: Yury Julian

**Kristins Geheimnis**

Wie von einer Tarantel gestochen raste Ben Krieg in die Kabine des jüngsten Crewmitgliedes, dessen Tür gerade offen stand. Dabei übersah er jedoch, dass sich noch jemand anderes im Raum befand. „Ich brauche deine Hilfe!" sagte er atemlos.

Verwundert blickte ihn der Teenager an. „Wobei denn?" Sein Blick wanderte zu seinem anderen Besucher der neugierig eine Augenbraue hochgezog.

„Du musst dich mal ein wenig an Dr. Westphalen hängen. Die hat was im Labor und lässt keinen rein. Mich hat sie mit einem Block verjagt, als ich der Tür auch nur ein paar Zentimeter näher gekommen bin, als sie es wollte."

„Und wie stellst du dir das vor, das ich das machen soll?" Eigentlich erwartete Lucas, dass sich sein anderer Gast langsam in die Sache einklinkte, doch der machte nicht einmal ansatzweise Anstalten sich hier einzumischen.

„Dir wird schon was einfallen." sagte Ben zuversichtlich und sah sich nach einem Zettel und einem Stift um, doch bei dem Chaos hier war einfach nichts zu finden. Er drehte sich herum und auf einmal blieb er stocksteif stehen. „Ähm... Captain!"

„Stehen sie bequem, Lieutenant, ich bin nicht im Dienst." sagte Bridger mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Natürlich, Sir." sagte Ben und salutierte dabei unbewusst.

Bridger grinste in sich hinein. „Sie können ruhig weiter machen, bei was auch immer sie vor hatten."

„Was? Wer? Wie? Wo? Ich? Ich hatte gar nichts vor. Ich wollte nur Lucas erzählen, wie nett Dr. Westphalen heute zu mir war." Ben zupfte an seinem Kragen herum.

Lucas konnte nicht mehr an sich halten. „Er hat bereits alles mitbekommen, Ben! Die Ausreden kannst du dir also sparen."

„Es war auf jeden Fall einen Versuch wert." zischte der Versorgungsoffizier dem Teenager zu.

Bridger trat etwas vor, was bei der kleinen Kabine eigentlich nicht nötig war, nachdem er die Tür der Kabine geschlossen hat. „Mal ganz ernsthaft, Mr. Krieg, dass sich unsere Ärztin seit einiger Zeit seltsam benimmt ist mir auch schon aufgefallen."

„Mir ist nichts aufgefallen. Was soll denn seltsam an ihrem Verhalten sein? Sie hat doch öfters mal einige Projekte laufen, die niemand sehen soll, oder bei denen sie einfach nicht möchte, dass die Versuchsreihe durch jemanden durcheinander gebracht wird." Dabei dachte er insbesondere an die Dinge, die Westphalen im Kühlschrank mal gelagert hatte und von ihrem Moraloffizier kurzerhand als kleiner Imbiss verputzt worden waren.

Mit großen Augen sah ihn Ben Krieg an. „Sag mir nicht, du weißt etwas?"

„Ich weiß von gar nichts." beteuerte Lucas, was durchaus stimmte.

Ben sah ihn prüfend an. „Ich glaube dir kein Wort. Jetzt muss ich mir jemand anderes als Spion suchen." Blitzschnell hielt er sich den Mund zu. „Ich meine, es wäre doch eine tolle Idee um die Moral der Crew zu heben, eine kleine Schnitzeljagd zu veranstalten oder ein anderes Spiel, mit Spionen und solchen Sachen."

Der Captain legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter, etwas was bei Ben einen leichten Schweißausbruch auslöste. Das war gar nicht gut, was hier geschah. „Bleiben sie ruhig, ausnahmsweise teile ich ihre Meinung. Kristin benimmt sich wirklich komisch in letzter Zeit. Wenn ich es recht bedenke geht das schon so, seit wir vor einigen Tagen diese Station verlassen haben."

Ben nickte in sich hinein.

Verkehrte Welt? Sah Lucas das jetzt richtig? Bridger schien sich darauf vorzubereiten mit Ben Krieg gemeinsame Sache zu machen. „Sind sie auch verjagt worden?"

„Nein", schüttelte Bridger den Kopf. „das nicht, aber sie hat mich auch nicht in die Nähe dieses einen Labors gelassen. Als ich etwas drinnen hörte und näher heran ging, hat sie sich sofort davor gestellt und hatte dann sofort etwas, was ich ihr holen müsse."

„Sie hat was zu verbergen! Bestimmt bastelt sie an etwas ganz gefährlichem herum!" spon sich Krieg seine kleine Frankensteintheorie zusammen.

Lucas rollte mit den Augen. „Wenn das denn so ist, dann werde ich jetzt zu ihr gehen und nachsehen."

„Genau darauf wollte ich doch vorhin hinaus!" sagte Ben.

„Ich glaube die Idee ist wirklich gut. Wenn du nicht raus bekommst was Kristin gerade hat, dann müssen wir warten, bis wir hinter ihr Geheimnis kommen. Dir vertraut sie jedoch, die Chancen stehen also gut." pflichtete der Captain dem bei.

Erneutes Nicken von Ben Krieg. „Genau, das ist die einzige noch bleibende Möglichkeit."

„Mir wird die Sache hier unheimlich, wenn sie beide so einer Meinung sind und sich mehr als gut verstehen. Ich bin gleich zurück." Ohne weiter auf diese gruselige Szene zu achten, verließ er seine Kabine und schlenderte gemütlich zum Wissenschaftsdeck. Dr. Westphalen arbeitete an einigen Reagenzgläsern und hatte die Brille auf der Nase. Völlig in ihre Arbeit vertieft bemerkte sie den Teenager gar nicht, der sich neben sie gestellt hatte.

„Oh, was machst du denn hier?"

„Ich dachte schon sie würden mich eher wie mein Vater behandelt. Da hat es auch immer etwas gedauert, bis der merkte, dass ich da bin."

Sie strich ihm liebevoll über den Rücken und schenkte ihm dazu noch ein warmes Lächeln. „Das war keine Absicht."

„Dann bin ich ja beruhigt. Was machen sie da?"

„Nur einige toxikologische Untersuchungen."

Nickend sah sich Lucas über dem Tisch um. Welches Labor hatten die beiden eigentlich gemeint? Er schob die Hände in die Hosentaschen. „Kann man ihnen helfen?"

„Nein, danke, ich bin fast fertig."

„Wirklich?" Lucas setzte eine enttäuschte Miene auf. Er hätte ihr gerne ein wenig geholfen. Ihm war schon den ganzen Tag langweilig und keiner schien etwas zu tun zu haben für ihn. Auf der Brücke störte er nur und wenn er versuchte sich dort nützlich zu machen, dauerte es bestimmt nicht lange bis Commander Ford oder Crocker ihn wieder weg schickten. So war es doch immer.

Kristin dachte darüber nach. „Ich fürchte schon. Tut mir leid, vielleicht habe ich später ja etwas für dich. Geh jetzt lieber, ich habe noch etwas zu tun und da brauche ich meine Ruhe."

Lucas witterte seine Chance. „Kann ich ihnen denn dabei nicht helfen?"

„Ähm, nein, das geht nicht." Sie sah sich zu einer der Türen um, wo gerade ein Geräusch zu hören gewesen war, als würde etwas oder jemand an dieser kratzen.

„Was war das?" fragte Lucas.

„Nichts, gar nichts. Nur ein Reagenzglas das umgefallen sein muss."

„Das hört sich aber anders an." sagte Lucas mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Du solltest jetzt wirklich gehen. Nathan sucht dich bestimmt schon." Sie schob ihn sanft aber dennoch bestimmt aus dem Raum und schloß augenblicklich die Tür hinter ihm. Schwungvoll wurde sie noch abgeschlossen und Lucas sah sich mit einer Situation konfrontiert, die ihn doch stutzig machte.

Captain Bridger war zusammen mit Ben beim MoonPool. Der ältere Mann fand es nicht besonders höflich in der Kabine des Teenagers zu warten, wenn dieser nicht da war, so dass sie beide nun hier bei Darwin warteten. An der Art wie Lucas kam, erkannten sie schnell, dass er eines besseren belehrt wurde. „Und?" sagte Ben, der sich gleich bestätigt fühlte und lässig am Rand des Beckens lehnte. Zu spät erkannte er, dass dies eine dumme Idee war, denn Darwin spritzte gerne Leute nass, die ihm den Rücken zukehrten. „Argh! Das musste doch echt nicht sein!"

Darwin schnatterte amüsiert vor sich hin. Der Vocoder war ausgeschaltet, weshalb die spotischen Worte nicht übersetzt wurden. „Okay, sie hat eindeutig etwas dort laufen und möchte nicht, dass auch nur irgendwer etwas davon mitbekommt. Sie hat noch nie abgelehnt, wenn ich ihr meine Hilfe angeboten habe. Normalerweise sucht sie wie eine Verrückte nach etwas, womit sie mich beschäftigen kann."

„Das haben wir dir doch zuvor gesagt, aber du wolltest uns ja nicht glauben!" sagte Ben vorwurfsvoll.

„Ich hab's verstanden, vielen Dank." sagte Lucas trocken. Er hatte keine Lust sich mit Krieg zu streiten oder hier eine ewig lange Diskussion zu starten. „Aber ich werde hinter das Geheimnis kommen und ich weiß auch schon wie." Sein Blick wanderte entschlossen zu Bridger.

Der Captain erwiderte den Blick mit einem unwissenden Lächeln. „Was hast du denn vor?"

„Naja, sie sind der Captain, wenn sie ihr befehlen auf die Brücke zu kommen, haben wir ein paar Minuten Zeit ins Labor einzubrechen. Ben ist Experte darin und hat im Nullkommanichts die Tür offen."

„Das sagt der richtige. Normalerweise bist ja du derjenige, der immer in die Wohnquartiere einbricht." sagte Krieg mit einem Seitenblick auf den Teenager.

„Wovon du wieder redest?" sagte Lucas Kopf schüttelnd. „Was ist nun, machen sie mit Captain? Sie machten vorhin den Eindruck, als würden sie auch gerne erfahren, was der Doc zu verbergen hat."

„Wie stellst du dir das vor? Ich müsste ihr einen Grund nennen, warum ich sie von ihrer Arbeit weg rufe. Das wird nicht ganz so einfach sein, wenn sie es peinlichst vermeidet das Labor unbewacht zu lassen." sagte der Captain.

„Dann lassen sie sich was einfallen. Commander Ford hat einen Schwächeanfall oder der Chief einen heftigen Krampf in der Wade. Irgendsowas bei dem ihre Anwesenheit wichtig ist." sprudelte es aus dem Teenager heraus. Er wollte wissen was sich hinter der verschlossenen Tür befand und würde das auch heraus finden. Sollte es notwendig werden dann auch ohne die Hilfe des Captains.

„Wir könnten doch auch etwas auf dem Meeresboden aufwühlen und es aussehen lassen, als wäre da was ganz ungewöhnliches, wobei wir ihre fachliche Meinung brauchen." schlug Ben vor.

Bridger schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das würde sie sofort durchschauen. Ich denke, wenn dann würde eher das gehen, was Lucas vorgeschlagen hat. Jemand muss einen Schwächeanfall erleiden und ich weiß auch schon ganz genau, wer das sein wird." Mit einem siegessicheren Lächeln legte Bridger dem Versorgungsoffizier die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Oh nein, ich denke nicht das das funktionieren wird. Ich bin ein wirklich schlechter Schauspieler!" beteuerte er.

Lucas grinste mit dem Captain um die Wette. „Da kenne ich dich aber anders, wenn es darum geht beim aufräumen zu helfen oder wenn du wieder Reinigungsdienst hast."

Zustimmendes Nicken von Nathan Bridger unterstützte den Teenager. „Der Meinung bin ich auch. Sie sind ein hervorragender Schauspieler, wenn es darauf ankommt. Da werden sie das auch noch hinbekommen!"

Hilfesuchend sah sich der Moraloffizier um. Gab es denn keine Möglichkeit dem zu entkommen? Was war nur, wenn Dr. Westphalen plötzlich auf die Idee kam er bräuchte eine Spritze oder sonstwas mit Nadeln das weh tat? Nein, die beiden konnten sich jemand anderes suchen. „Ich hab jetzt Dienst. Bis später!" Wie der Blitz eilte er davon.

„BEN!" rief Lucas ihm noch hinterher, aber es brachte nichts. Sein Freund hatte sich gekonnt aus dem Staub gemacht. „Das ist ein Drückeberger! Und wer mimt jetzt den Schwächeanfall?"

„Ich könnte Crocker fragen." sagte Bridger.

„Meinen sie der Chief kriegt das hin?"

„Ich rede mal mit ihm. Bis dahin hälst du dich bereit." Dann fiel dem Captain noch etwas ein. „Wie willst du eigentlich in das Labor kommen, wenn sie es abgeschlossen hat."

„Darf ich das als Geheimnis für mich behalten?" versuchte sich Lucas um die Antwort zu drücken. „Es ist nun mal so, dass ich hier sehr viel Zeit immer habe in der ich nichts tun kann oder muss, wie man gerade will und ich da so das eine oder andere von der seaQuest zu sehen bekomme. Mehr sage ich dazu aber nicht."

„Aha." Der Captain ließ dieser Erkenntnis erst eine Pause folgen. „Ich werde darüber hinwegsehen, für den Moment, da wir es gerade brauchen. Und für morgen werde ich mir dann mal etwas einfallen lassen, damit du nicht mehr ganz so viel Zeit für anderweitige Dinge hast!"

Lucas sah sich schon in der Wäscherei der seaQuest mit einem Bügeleisen hantieren. Naja, für eine Stunde konnte er das durchaus mitmachen. Spätestens wenn jeder aus der Crew ein nettes Loch in seiner Unterwäsche hatte, würde sich dieser Job ganz schnell wieder gegeben haben. „Soll ich mich schon in Stellung begeben oder müssen sie jetzt erst einen Ersatz für unseren Drückeberger suchen?"

„Hast du deinen Pal?"

Lucas begann seine Taschen abzutasten. „Äh... nein."

„Dann hol ihn und ich sag dir Bescheid, wann es los geht."

„Ist gut." Lucas eilte in seine Kabine und suchte dort unter einem wahren Wäscheberg seinen Pal. Wo hatte er den nur wieder hingelegt gehabt? Vielleicht reichte es hier zu warten, bis Bridger ihn benötigte. Sobald der Pal wie verrückt anfangen würde mit piepen fand es sich sicherlich einfacher, als wenn er jetzt hier unter all der schmutzigen Wäsche danach suchte. Wieso befand sich das eigentlich noch nicht in der Wäscherei? Er warf diese Frage achtlos wieder beiseite. Damit konnte er sich ein andernmal auch noch auseinander setzen. Er setzte sich auf seine Koje und wollte noch etwas in einem Comic schmökern, dummerweise lag etwas unter der Bettdecke, was ihm in das Bein stach. Sobald er die Decke zur Seite geschoben hatte, sah er etwas vertraut oranges. „Da ist er ja!" Und augenblicklich piepte sein Pal auch schon los. „Ja?"

„Du kannst los gehen. Ich werde Kristin gleich Bescheid geben lassen, wir hätten ein medizinisches Problem auf der Brücke. Ich schätze zehn Minuten kann ich dir verschaffen, ehe sie das Spiel durchschaut, du musst dich also beeilen."

„Überlassen sie alles nur mir." sagte Lucas selbstbewusst und verschwand eilig zum Labor. Er versteckte sich in einem Gang, den sie unmöglich benutzen konnte, wenn sie zur Brücke gerufen wurde, weil das nämlich die andere Richtung war und informierte Bridger, dass er nun in Position war.

Es dauerte eine Weile, fast schon zu lange wie das Computergenie fand, doch dann ging die Tür zum Labor auf, Kristin eilte mit ihrem Arztkoffer hinaus und der Weg für Lucas war frei. Sie hatte die Tür offen gelassen, was aber nichts daran änderte, dass die zu dem hinteren Laborraum noch geschlossen war. Der Teenager holte sich einen Stuhl heran, löste die Klappe zu einem der Kabelschächte, der direkt über den nächsten Raum gehen würde und zog sich in den Schacht. Vorsichtig zwängte er sich an den Kabeln vorbei. Das hier war einer von vielen durch die man nur kam, wenn man sich besonders dünn machte. Keine zwei Minuten dauerte es, dann befand er sich in dem anderen Raum. Hier sah eigentlich alles ziemlich normal aus. Bis auf die fünf Fellknäule die ihn mit großen neugierigen Augen ansahen. Miauend kamen zwei von ihnen auf ihn zu. Ungläubig riss er den Mund auf und starrte auf die jungen Kätzchen. Wo kamen die denn her? Das war es also was er gehört hatte. Sie hatten an der Tür gekratzt. Lucas ging in die Hocke um die beiden streicheln zu können, die zu ihm getapst waren. Beide waren sie braun und schwarz getigert. Eine von den beiden hatte ganz weiße Pfoten die wie Schuhe aussahen. Hier und da lag das eine oder andere, was zu Spielzeug umfunktioniert worden war. Lucas schnappte sich einen Schnürsenkel und begann mit den kleinen Kätzchen zu spielen. Nicht lange, schon waren alle fünf kleinen Kätzchen eifrig dabei den Schnürsenkel zu jagen.

Wütend wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Lucas sah überrascht auf. Eine rauchende Dr. Westphalen stürmte herein und baute sich schützend vor den Kätzchen auf. Bridger und Chief Crocker folgten ihr auf den Fuß. „Das war eine ganz gemeine Aktion, die sie da veranstaltet haben, Captain! Ich könnte sie melden!" warf sie Bridger wütend an den Kopf. „Und dann auch noch Lucas dazu anzustiften. Das hätte ich ihnen niemals zu getraut. Lieutenant Krieg ja, aber nicht ihnen. Der arme Junge soll hier schließlich was lernen und nicht zu einem Kriminellen erzogen werden."

Chief Crocker schob ein kleines Kätzchen das sich an sein Bein geschmiegt hatte angewieder davon. Das war ihm dann doch zu süß. „Wo kommt all das Viehzeug her?"

„Viehzeug?" sagte Westphalen entsetzt. „Das ist kein Viehzeug! Diese armen Dinger hätten sterben müssen, wenn ich sie nicht genommen hätte."

„Das kann ich ja verstehen Kristin, aber würdest du uns doch bitte erklären, warum du so ein Geheimnis aus kleinen Katzen gemacht hast?" versuchte Bridger die Sache diplomatisch zu lösen. Er schloß die Tür hinter sich, damit keines der Jungtiere entwischen konnte. Wer wusste wohin sich die Kätzchen verirrten und wie schnell sie diese wieder fanden. „Wo hast du die überhaupt her?"

„Sie hätten das melden sollen, Doktor, das wissen sie! Damit haben sie die Sicherheit auf diesem Boot gefährdet." sagte Crocker streng.

Dr. Westphalen schnaufte nur verächtlich auf. Sie hatte eines der kleinen Tiere auf den Arm gehoben, das kläglich vor sich hin miaut hatte. Anscheinend waren diese ganzen Menschen auf einmal zuviel für das kleine Wesen gewesen. „Diese armen Dinger waren in einem Pappkarton ausgesetzt worden und das in einen Container der desinfiziert werden sollte. Wissen sie wie qualvoll die Armen hätten sterben müssen, wenn ich sie nicht mitgenommen hätte. Niemals hätte ich sie dort auf der Station jemanden anvertraut, wenn doch der ursprüngliche Besitzer von dort kommt! Lieber nehme ich sie mit mir und kümmere mich selbst um sie."

„Das versteh ich ja, aber sie hätten mir trotzdem Bescheid geben sollen." Bridger war in die Knie gegangen um das kleine Kätzchen zu streicheln, das zuvor von Crocker weg geschoben worden war. Es war schwarz weiß gestreift und schmiegt den winzigen Kopf an seine Hand. „Nur an Bord bleiben können sie nicht. Ich weiß nicht wie ich das der Führung erklären soll. Einen Delphin ja, aber Katzen?"

Lucas sah auf. „Wieso nicht?" Er hatte die restlichen drei Kätzchen auf seinem Schoß und wusste gar nicht welche er zuerst streicheln sollte. „Die tun doch keinem was und um sie kümmern würde sich auch jeder. Das tut man bei Darwin doch auch."

„Es geht nicht Lucas. Die UEO wird es nicht erlauben!" sagte Bridger.

„Ich werde sie nicht hergeben!" sagte Kristin und hielt an ihren Vorsätzen fest. „Die Kleinen werden nicht mehr aus meiner Obhut verschwinden. Wer weiß wo sie dann hinkommen zu welchem verrückten Tierquäler."

Bridger seufzte auf. „Es geht nicht, Kristin. Wenn sie jemanden kennen, der sich um sie kümmert, dann wäre das am besten. Hier an Bord bleibt keines der Tiere."

Lucas drückte seine drei neuen Freunde fest an sich. „Können wir nicht eine behalten? Ich habe doch Zeit und kann mich um sie kümmern. Die UEO muss ja nichts davon erfahren, wenn wir sie weiterhin im Labor halten."

Verzweifelt sah der Captain zu seinem jüngsten Crewmitglied. Es war klar, dass Lucas sich gegen seine Entscheidung stellen würde in diesem Fall, aber er konnte es nicht. Die Vorschriften verboten es ihm.

„Die UEO wird zwangsläufig davon erfahren, mein Junge. Was meinst du wie vertratscht diese Crew sein kann? Ein paar Worte zuviel auf einer Dinnerparty und schon weiß man bei der Führung Bescheid. Captain Bridger kann dadurch eine Menge Ärger bekommen, nur weil du ein neues Kuscheltier gebraucht hast." sagte Crocker.

Böse sahen die blauen Augen zu dem Chef der Sicherheit. Dr. Westphalen setzte sich neben Lucas auf den Fußboden. „Treten wir zwei in Sitzstreik bis die beiden unseren Wunsch erfüllen?"

„Klar, warum nicht." sagte Lucas und gab ihr eines seiner Kätzchen. Drei auf einmal zu halten war doch ein wenig viel, denn sie waren putzmunter und versuchten ständig zu türmen.

Bridger schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Das hier würde nichts bringen. Die zwei hatten ihre feste Meinung und schienen die auch nicht aufgeben zu wollen. „Komm mit Crocker, hier erreichen wir nichts mehr. Ich werde mir etwas einfallen lassen für euch beide." Er erhob sich wieder und wollte gehen, doch das kleine Kätzchen marschierte ihm konsequent hinterher.

Kristin lächelte gewinnend. „Die Kleine mag sie und das obwohl sie sie von Bord schmeißen möchten!"

Der Captain wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit Crocker, der diese ganze Sache mehr als albern fand, dann hob er das Kätzchen hoch und nahm es mit sich. „Bis später." Sobald die beiden gegangen waren blickte Lucas zu der Ärztin. „Was meinen sie, was er machen wird?"

„Naja", meinte sie nachdenklich. „er hat die Katze mitgenommen. Ich denke mal nicht, das sie ihm ganz egal sind, sonst hätte er sich von ihrer Hartnäckigkeit nicht beeindrucken lassen."

„Es wäre schön, wenn wir sie behalten könnten. Wieso haben sie mir davon nichts gesagt?"

„Weil du dir die schönste herraus gesucht hättest und dich damit in deiner Kabine eingeschlossen. Das musste ich doch verhindern!"

Lucas lächelte. „Und was wollen sie jetzt dagegen unternehmen?"

„Gar nichts... besser du versteckst sie in deiner Kabine, als dass Nathan später mit einem Trupp Sicherheitsleute hier ankommt und die Kleine alle konfisziert."

„Das würde er nicht machen!"

„Sei dir da mal nicht so sicher. Ihm sind durch die Vorschriften die Hände gebunden, darum habe ich auch nichts gesagt. Ich dachte ich könnte sie für eine Weile hier verstecken, bis ich eine Alternative gefunden habe, aber das war wohl nichts."

„Ich bin dafür sie zu behalten, egal was die Vorschriften sagen. Sie tun doch niemanden etwas und im Weg sind sie auch nicht, solange sie hier sind."

Kristin holte einen kleinen Korb. „Bringen wir sie in deine Kabine. Solange du auf sie aufpasst können sie nichts anstellen. Mir sind bereits mehrere Reagenzgläser zu Bruch gegangen. Ich habe hier zuviel Angst, dass sich eines der Kätzchen an den Scherben verletzt. Wenn du auf sie Acht gibst kann nicht ganz so viel passieren."

Lucas strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. Das gefiel ihm doch. Als alle vier Kätzchen im Korb waren, nahm er diesen der Ärztin ab und begab sich zu seiner Kabine. Da würden sie sich sicherlich wohl fühlen. Da er nicht aufgeräumt hatte, gab es mehr als genug Verstecke für die Kleinen, wo sie nach Herzenslust herum tollen konnten. Bei ihm konnte auch nicht wirklich etwas kaputt gehen. Nach Dienstschluß kam Dr.Westphalen mit einem Tablett mit Essen zu ihm und einigen kleineren Schüsseln mit Leckereien für die Kätzchen. Wie als wären sie völlig ausgehungert stürzten die Kleinen sich auf das Fressen.

Es klopfte. „Es ist offen!" rief Lucas, damit der Besucher ihn auch verstand. Es war Bridger. Auf dem Arm hatte er das fünfte Kätzchen, das sofort mit großen Augen auf seine Geschwister blickte und versuchte aus dem Griff des Captains zu kommen um ebenfalls an dem Festmahl teilzunehmen. Bridger schloß die Tür hinter sich und ließ das Kätzchen gehen.

Dr. Westphalen mimte die Beleidigte und beachtete ihn in keinem Punkt.

Bridger setzte sich auf die oberste der Stufen, die in die Kabine des Teenagers führte. „Ich habe mit meiner Schwester gesprochen. Sie hat ein hübsches Haus auf dem Land und einen sehr großen Garten. Sie würde die Kätzchen nehmen." Als er den enttäuschten Blick des Jungen spürte fügte er lächelnd hinzu. „Aber ich denke eine von ihnen können wir heimlich hier an Bord behalten. Was haltet ihr beiden davon."

Lucas war sofort hellauf begeistert. „Das wäre großartig. Ich hätte zwar alle ganz gerne, aber ich will mich ja nicht beschweren. Ich weiß nur nicht, welche hier bleiben soll." Er sah nachdenklich auf die Kätzchen.

„Hat ihre Schwester Erfahrung im Umgang mit Katzen?" fragte Kristin und klang dabei mehr als schnippisch. Das Friedensangebot war bei ihr anscheinend eher auf taube Ohren gestoßen.

„Ja, denn sie hat bereits zwei Katzen. Ich kann mich gar nicht mehr erinnern, wann sie keine hatte. Sie weiß wie man mit ihnen umgeht und es ist wirklich ein schönes Fleckchen wo sie ihr Haus hat. Wenn sie natürlich jemanden anders kennen, der ihnen lieber ist, der die Katzen nimmt, dann bin ich dafür offen. Ich habe meiner Schwester die Tiere noch nicht fest zugesagt, ich wollte es erst noch mit ihnen absprechen. Mir schien das heute als wäre ihnen das Wohl der Katzen besonders wichtig und sie würden sie auch nur an jemanden geben, der sich wirklich aufopfernd um sie kümmern wird."

Traurig sah sie auf die Kätzchen. Eines hatte den Sprung auf das Bett geschafft und tapste nun zu ihr hin. Lächelnd streichelte sie ihm den Kopf. „Hast du dir schon eines ausgesucht, das wir hier behalten werden?" Sie sah Lucas dabei an.

„Nein, aber ich habe ja noch etwas Zeit, bis die Schwester des Captains sie bekommt, oder?"

Bridger nickte. „Natürlich. Eine Woche werden sie ganz sicher noch dein Zimmer in einen größeren Saustall verwandeln können."

„Wie nett." sagte Lucas und rutschte von seinem Bett auf den Boden, um eines der Kätzchen aus einem Kabel zu befreien, wo es sich unbeabsichtigt bei seinem Spiel eingewickelt hatte.

„Dann werde ich meine Schwester anrufen und sie über ihren Familienzuwachs informieren." Der Captain erhob sich und verließ die Kabine, jedoch nicht ohne sich vorher nochmals versichern zu lassen, dass das auch wirklich in Ordnung war für die Ärztin. Sie blieb noch eine ganze Weile bei dem Teenager und spielte mit den Katzen.

Die Nachricht von ihren neuen Crewmitgliedern hatte sich wie ein Lauffeuer durch das Boot verteilt. Jeder wollte einmal die kleinen Kätzchen sehen und als der Schichtwechsel war, konnte sich Lucas vor Besuchern nicht mehr retten. Nur einer blieb verschollen und das war Benjamin Krieg. Er würde sich tierisch ärgern, wenn er erfuhr, dass das Geheimins gelüftet war und er der Letzte sein würde, der davon erfuhr.

ENDE

written 5./6. Juli 2005


End file.
